


Having A Dark Mark Doesn't Mean You're Evil, Sev.

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Multi Fandom Oneshots - Requests Taken! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: Severus Snape and his Hufflepuff girlfriend are in a steady relationship. However, Iris Evans, Lily's youngest sister, doesn't know that her boyfriend is a Death Eater. How will the usually genteel witch react to his choice?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Multi Fandom Oneshots - Requests Taken! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Having A Dark Mark Doesn't Mean You're Evil, Sev.

Severus felt like an idiot approaching her after he had made the worst mistake of his life. He had been coerced by Lucius and Rodolphus into getting a Dark Mark, pledging his allegiance to the Dark Lord out wanting to be revered as being important and fitting in with the other Slytherins.

He was terrified that his steady girlfriend, Iris Evans would leave him for this egregious error. Iris was a Hufflepuff and was in fifth year at the moment with Severus. They had been dating since third year and were still so in love. Yes, they’d had their dissagrements but what relationship doesn’t have fights and arguments? As long as you reconcile and make up instead of break up, that’s what matters. Severus went to go and find her, half-knoiwng that she would be in the Hogwarts kitchens with the elves baking cookies, no doubt. She loved baking. He didn’t find her in the kitchens so he checked the greenhouses, knowing she loved getting her hands filthy in the fresh earth, unlike most witches. She had a green thumb and was proud of it. Severus entered the greenhouse and could tell that she was there, he could hear her talking to the plants. It helped them grow, apparently. He silently snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She whirled around causing her long mahogany curls to fly into his face. He chuckled a little and replied, “I’m glad that you knew it was me but I am curious, how did you know?” She giggled and replied, “Your footsteps and your scent, silly.” Severus furrowed his brow, “My footsteps? What scent?” She smiled, patting down the earth onto the wormwood plant in front of her, “They're soft and almost silent, unless you know how to listen for them. As for your smell – it’s wonderful. So earthy and woodsy. Remind me never to brew Amortentia when you’re around.”

Severus smirked at her, “Oh? Why ever not, my flower?” She blushed and explained, “It’s more than likely that I would smell that.” Severus’ smirk grew, almost forgetting what he had come to discuss with her. He remembered clearly when she pulled down the sleeves of her long uniform shirt, sliding her jumper and robes back on. He gulped and got ready to tell her, wanting to get it out of the way. He started off, "I have something to tell you that I'm not proud of, honeybadger." She hugged him close, replying calmly, "Tell me so that I can respond. I don't mean to be rude, Sev but you're not exactly kind to yourself at times." He looked into her emerald eyes and feared she would react like her sister had. He told her, "I let Lucius talk me into joining the Death Eaters. I regret it now and I'm so sorry, sweet flower -" She stopped him from talking by kissing him lovingly. She thought for a while, but then replied honestly, "I don't care if you're... if you're one of them, Rus!" He looked perplexed as he replied with a furrowed brow, "You don't?" She shook her head and replied, "I can see the logic of why you did it in the moment, Sev." He sighed with relief and she put her head on his shoulders she continued, "I'm not my sister. I don't think that I'm better than you because of one of many mistakes. A Dark Mark doesn’t make someone evil. She should have forgiven you. For heaven's sake, the word wouldn't have come out of your mouth if her boyfriend and his band of bullies hadn't been terroris -" Severus kissed her passionately, cupping her face as he did so, overcome with pride, love snd respect for the fact she would defend him. He broke the kiss and smirked as he replied, absentmindedly stroking her cheek, "I thought that would quieten you, Ris. I'm deeply honoured that you would defend my honour. I suppose it would be fair though. Merlin knows you Hufflepuffs and your fairness are like butter to bread." She smiled softly as she replied, "I like it when you stroke my cheek like that, Rus."

Severus smirked and replied smugly, "Inconveniently, I like stroking your cheek." She blushed lightly and answered, "Call me silly, but it makes my feel safe." Severus shook his head, "It's not silly at all. You know, Iris; Lily might be the strong pretty sister and Tuney is definitely the bitter and bony one but you're the beautiful and kind one." She blushed darker and replied happily; "Sev, stop it! Look, I'm blushing." He smirked and chuckled as he replied, "I'm quite fond of seeing you blush." She replied playfully, "You certainly make me do it often enough, Rus." She rested her head on hjs left shoulder and chest, where his collarbone was. He hummed as it was wonderful and crooned, "I'm even fonder of this." She replied softly, "What? Oh, my head on your chest, you mean. You're sweet, Rus." He smiled bitterly as he replied with a hint of it in his tone, "You would be the first to say that." She heard the bitterness and was determined to put a stopper on it. Luckily, she knew just the trick. She grinned cheekily, replying "Coincidentally Rus, I'm also the first to do this -" Iris pulled him in by his Slytherin tie and kissed him deeply, biting his lip until he gladly lets her in and they start snogging. The two ardent lovers were unaware that the Mauraders were nearby. Peter Pettigrew saw them and a burning feeling of white hot jealousy hit him. He had developed a crush upon meeting Iris in second year but she had feelings for Severus Snape. He was going to make sure that James saw them kissing so that they could taunt Snape about it. He poked James and said, "Eww. Hey Prongs, look!" James wrinkled his nose and replied, "Eurg, no thanks, Pete." Peter asked bitterly, "How do you think she stands the smell?" They were unaware that Iris had heard them. She flipped them off with her left hand and broke the kiss.

She whirled around, Evans temper reeling. Severus wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, just in case she needed to be restrained or distracted. She glared at them and exclaimed, "He does not smell! He has thin silky clean hair. I'm sick of you prats tormenting him! What would Lily say Potter?" James smirked, putting his arms under his head while he lay down on the grass. He replied lazily in a drawled tone, "Reckon she'd say nothing since she's cross with him, baby Evans." She glared thunderously at him but shook her head, violence and shouting wasn't the answer. She answered him before taking Severus' hand and getting ready to leave, "Don't call me that, Potter. Come on, Sev. Let's leave these three gits to themselves. And Black! What would Remus think?" She grasped Severus' hand tighter and stormed off to the kitchens with him. Severus knew that she ate when she was angry so he tickled the pear and entered the kitchen with her. He asked one of the kitchen elves, "Could I please ask you for something to eat for Iris Evans and I?" The elf, Wispy, replied, "Yes, Mr Severus. I is being Wispy. Take a seat over there and I is being bringing you and Miss Iris something to eat." He took her hand and led her to a table where she thanked him. Wispy returned shortly with two cups of hot chocolate and an assortment of cookies.

She thanked him and he popped away. Severus gently told her, "They're not as good as yours, honeybadger." She giggled and bit into a chocolate and marshmallow cookie.


End file.
